A soft side of Maureen Johnson
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Maureen shows she can be senstive and do something special for the woman she loves


As Joanne got ready for work, I lay quiet faking sleep until I was sure the anal retentive lawyer that was my girlfriend was gone, not wanting to wake up and face questions of where I was last night and the previous night and the night before that. Okay, so I hadn't been coming home for the past month, big deal, get over it!

Sadly, it was a big deal to Joanne especially since I had been coming home smelling of alcohol and other men and she wouldn't just get over it. Oh no, she would dump me and that was why I couldn't tell her that I, Maureen Johnson the drama queen of Avenue B, was working down at the Catscratch club for the past month in hopes to make this anniversary special for her because that's what today was; our 2-year anniversary.

Climbing out of bed after about two hours of dozing in and out of sleep, I quickly took a shower then got dressed ignoring make-up and accessories for once but only for the reason that there were so many things to get done and in such a short amount of time. I grabbed my purse and dug inside for my keys but before I pulled a velvet box and opened it to get a look at the beautiful diamond I had picked out to propose with. Yes, I know what you're thinking, Maureen Johnson proposing? Well, it's going to happen because I'm asking Miss Ivy League to marry me, tonight.

Smiling, I put the ring back and rushed out of the apartment, money in hand, needing to go to the store. Joanne would be proud of me, I actually made a list of things to buy and that were important for tonight. I rushed through the store, only hoping to avoid anyone I know for sheer reason they did not need to know that I actually had a sensitive side. I liked my reputation although after tonight, I would have to change my ways even though I was already working on that; it was just taking longer that I had actually planned.

I must have trailed off because next thing I knew, Roger Davis was snapping his fingers in my face. I turned to look at him. _Oh shit! What is he doing here? Great, I'll never live down the fact that I am buying candles, wine and roses!_ I thought to myself putting on a happy smile.

"Roger, hi, what are you doing here?" I asked, knowing in my mind how dumb it sounded.

"It's a public place and what exactly are you doing?" The rocker asked, picking up the bottle of wine. "Wow, this looks expensive. What's it for?" He asked, looking at the drama queen.

"None of your goddamn business." I said, taking the bottle from him. I stepped up to the checkout and let the lady scan my items; of course I flirted with her until I realized that I was buying items for my anniversary with Joanne and that Roger was still beside me.

Roger laughed, shaking his head. "Looks like the drama queen has gone soft." He said, poking fun.

"It's something special for Joanne now buzz off Davis!" I hissed, handing the lady money and grabbing my bags. I left him standing there and headed out of the store and back to the apartment I shared with my soon to be fiancé; at least I really hoped.

"Oh great, what if she says no?" I asked out loud_. Don't talk to yourself; people will think your crazy._ I said to myself, walking into the apartment to get ready. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was just after eleven before putting everything away. I turned music on loud, as I got ready for the evening event.

I started cleaning the apartment, laying rose petals out along with candles all over the living room and bedroom. I couldn't help smile as I did. _I hope Joanne is pleased._ I thought making sure the wine was chilling before getting started on dinner at around three.

Cooking and I never went together as a happy couple or so everyone thought but I could indeed make a few meals and tonight I was making grilled chicken cooked in herbs with a side of vegetables and rice.

While everything was simmering and such, I ran into the bathroom and took another shower, which normally wasn't something I would do, but I really didn't feeling like smelling of cleaning solution and herbs while I proposed to the love of my life. I dried off and put lotion on after the second shower. I did my make-up and hair, all while keeping an eye on the food, just wanting to look perfect.

"One hour." I said, setting up last minute details like nice music, lightening the candles, setting the table and of course, what I was wearing. I rushed back into the bedroom an pulled out the long black halter-top dress and quickly slipped it on then put on my jewelry. Smiling at my reflection, I grabbed the velvet box and ran into the kitchen fixing two plates of food along with a glass of white wine for each of us.

My nerves were twitching as the time ticked down. I decided to sit on the couch with my glass and wait for her to walk in. _Please, don't be pissed, love what I did._ I thought as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and saw the door open. I smiled seeing Joanne walk in and prayed, yes actually prayed, for things to be anger free.

Judging by the look on her face, I could see she was extremely surprised. I'm also sure she was happy I had remembered something without her having to remind me thousands of times. Oh and lets not forget the fact that I was home for once.

"Maureen, what's going on?" She asked, looking around. Setting my glass on the table, I got up and went over to her. Taking her stuff from her hands, I set it down and looked into her eyes, a smile on my face.

"Happy anniversary pookie." I said, giving her a tender kiss on the lips. I broke the kiss after a good few minutes and removed her jacket. "I made dinner for us." I announced proudly.

Joanne smiled, a real smile. "Happy anniversary to you too and wow, without burning the apartment down." She said, escorting me over to the table.

"Yes, without setting the apartment on fire. I think that would have been a wonderful story to tell everyone." I said, smirking. I pulled her chair out for her watching her sit down before taking a seat next to her. "I hope you enjoy." I said, smiling.

"I'm sure I will honeybear." Joanne said, looking at me. I could only smile seeing her look at me the way she was, no anger, nothing but love and desire.

I was happy to be sitting and eating dinner with her for the first time in awhile and was happy she hadn't brought up the subject. When both of our plates were almost empty, I couldn't help get nervous knowing I was about to ask the woman in front of me to become my wife.

"That was excellent Maureen." Joanne said, leaning over to kiss her honeybear on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it and now I have a special surprise for you." I said, getting up. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the box from one of the drawers. "I feel I owe you an explanation first." I said, now standing beside the lawyer.

"Oh and what is that?" She asked me, a blank expression coming over her face. _I hate when she does that, I can't read her at all._ I thought to myself as I thought where to begin.

"Well, for the past month I've been working at the Catscratch club." I said, watching her expression change slightly to jealousy and anger. "But it was so I could do give you something special tonight." I said, fiddling with the box in my hands behind my back, my heart rate was beating rapidly in my chest.

Joanne slowly nodded. "And what exactly did you work down at the Catscratch for?" she asked, biting the inside of her lip which signaled she wasn't happy to find that out.

I opened the box then carefully sank to one knee. "Joanne, I love you and I know the past two years has been hell on us both but I'm finally ready, ready to give you what you wanted from the beginning, commitment." I said, presenting the ring. "Joanne Jefferson, will you marry me?" I asked, now completely scared for the answer because her face was unreadable.

_Oh shit, she's going to say no, the pause is driving me insane._ I thought noticing my hand shaking a bit. I focused my eyes on the lawyer to see a smile coming across her face and tears building in her dark eyes.

"Yes, Maureen Johnson, I will marry you." She said. Relive flooded through me as I slipped the ring on her finger and moved up to kiss her on the lips. I slide myself into her lap and just hugged her.

"So, that's why you weren't here at night?" She asked me.

I nodded, looking at her. "Yes, I wanted it to be a surprise." I replied, seeing her smile at me.

"Well, it was wonderful and I didn't know Maureen Johnson had a sensitive side. I love you so much." She said, kissing me on the lips.

I giggled softly against my fiancé's lips. "I figured it was time to show you my other side. I love you too." I said, between kisses, so entirely happy that everything had worked out.


End file.
